Argit
Argit is an alien con-artist who resembles a giant anthropomorphic porcupine and is a former partner of Kevin Levin. He appeared in Ben 10 and nearly destroyed earth several times. He had cronies to assist him, but then became a minion himself of a "Froggy Dictator" He usually makes deals and carelessly handle one of the most destructive devices in the universe and sold it to the least powerful villains in the galaxy. He was however one of the smartest villains they faced. Personality Argit obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber. He will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, etc. He is also self-absorbed. His greed and cowardly nature leads Argit to be highly sadistic and sociopathic, visible in "Andreas’ Fault", He shamelessly took advantage over Andreas' innocence, and when he apparently dies, Argit shows no sorrow for him, even after Kevin angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "I don't understand you, Kevin!", therefore proving that Argit can't show empathy to anyone. Most notably in, "The Con of Rath", it is revealed that he sold his mother for money, and thus, showing that Argit doesn't have empathy even for his family and relatives. Powers and Abilities Argit mainly has one useful ability and that would be his porcupine skill. He can shoot his quills at people which will knock them out, and, even thought they are not lethal, his spikes has some sort of super durability, visible in "Andreas' Fault", where he was able to paralyze (knock out) Kevin, when he had cement covering and paralyze Andreas, whose natural armor was extremely durable within one assault of his spikes, and if enough are used, can even beat Way Big or his species as shown in "The Frogs Of War: Part 2". In "The Enemy of My Enemy" it was learned that Argit can stop his pulse which was seen when Ultimate Kevin was attacking him so he had to play dead in order for Kevin to think he actually was. While physically weak, he is remarkably agile and fast, something that allows him to escape from his enemies easily. He also has a sharp tongue and uses it to fool less intelligent people. The most dangerous trait regarding Argit, however, is her intellect. He is great at tricking people; playing Kevin like a fiddle, and even becoming President in one timeline despite his criminal past. This allowed him to make friends with both Gwen and Ben despite their distrust of him. Ultimate Alien Argit reappeared in "Andreas’ Fault", Argit became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be 'inquisitioned' alongside Ben's Team after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him). Argit made another appearance in "The Enemy of My Enemy" once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass but while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him. Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However in the end due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers. he is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Korwak and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers. In "The Purge", Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens that are living on Earth, as the four of them investigate King Patrick's Castle, he begins to try and take ancient medieval-era treasures only to encounter another Mechanical Dragon. He disappears and after the dragon is defeated, re-appears wearing Forever Knight Armor irately asking them "Can we go now?". Later on at Baumann's Market, he discovers that the Forever Knights were planning on attacking the store as it's the largest gathering for aliens living in Bellwood, prompting the weasel to leave and fend for himself. In "Greetings From Techadon", Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was handsomely paid for his efforts upon completion. Trivia *Depending on the plot, he can be an ally, enemy, neutral or all of the above as shown in "The Purge", "Kevin's Big Score", "Simple", "Andreas' Fault" or "Greetings From Techadon". *Despite Argit's backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in "The Con of Rath". Gwen doesn't trust the "backstabbing porcupine alien" and even tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit (as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin and is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. *Argit appears to be constantly in debt. He has been said to have owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. *Argit had 14 warrants out for his arrest. *The criminals of the Null Void do not like Argit because of his personality, as stated in "The Enemy of My Enemy". *It was revealed in "The Frogs Of War: Part 2" that he can shoot all his spikes, leaving him naked. *It is shown in "Kevin's Big Score" that he owns a regular Earth cell phone for unknown reasons. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Aliens Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Betrayed Category:Humanoid Category:Businessmen Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral